


Happy Halloween

by LittleBird20



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise, Stucky - Freeform, avengers go trick or treating, bucky doesn't understand costumes, stevie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBird20/pseuds/LittleBird20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to go trick-or-treating and get a bunch of candy. Well, that was Steve's plan before Bucky decided to wear his damn dress uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

"What, uh, what are you wearing, Buck?" Steve has to lick his lips so many time during that sentence he's not even sure how he got the words out of his dry mouth.   
"What does it look like Rogers?" Bucky asks, straightening his tie in the mirror before turning around, a mischievous glint in his eye as he takes in the blush creeping down Steve's neck. "You told me we had to dress up for this, so here I am."   
"I meant a costume," Steve grumbles, mostly to himself. "You know, like a vampire or a zombie or something. Jeez."   
"What's wrong with this?" Bucky asks as he comes over and sits down on the bed beside Steve, jostling him a little.   
"Nothing," Steve breaths. "Just not what I expected."   
Bucky hums in his throat, nearly a laugh. "It's the future, Stevie," he says, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder as he stands up and makes his way to the door. "Expect the unexpected." He tips Steve as wink as he struts down the hallway, all swagger borrowed from Tony, and Steve knows he had something to do with this. He takes a breath to steady himself and finally goes downstairs to join the others.   
Everyone is grouped in the living room, chatting about costumes from days past, filling in Thor and Bucky, and trying to get Bruce to Hulk out. Though that last one is mostly Tony.   
Steve glares at Bucky's back as he enters and makes his way over to Tasha. She notices his expression. "What's eating you, Rogers?" She quips, face covered in glitter to match her wings. "Halloween is supposed to be fun."   
"Bucky" Steve grumbles and jerks his chin towards him. "Decided to wear his dress uniform, the jerk. He knows he looks good like that."   
Tasha laughs in sudden understanding. "Hey Barnes," she calls out, "looking good!" This last part is accompanied by a whistle. Bucky takes it in good stride with a wink, which only serves to raise Steve's hackles further.   
Before he can do anything drastic like pin Bucky against the wall and kiss him senseless, Tony interrupts the ongoing conversations. "Alright everybody," he claps his hands three times for emphasis. "It's time to get going! Does everyone have their maps?" There are nods and a yell from Thor who is excited to experience this mortal custom. "Great," Tony continues. "We're gonna hit all the big houses, get as much candy as possible. If anyone gives you weird looks, ask for UNICEF money." Steve snorts under his breath. Like they won't be getting weird looks from everyone anyway. A bunch of grown-ass adults trick or treating. As if.   
They all head out into the blustery New York evening, shrieking and laughing. Steve lags behind, but Bucky shows up next to him anyway. "Hey, Stevie," he says, all slow likes it's the 30s again and they're heading back to Brooklyn after a day out looking for odd jobs. Steve ignores the way his ears turn red and decides to answer Bucky in kind. Two can play at this game. "Hey Buck, how's it goin'?" He pitches his voice to how it used to be and can tell he's had some effect by the sharp inhale of Bucky's breath.   
"Any luck?" Bucky asks and that's when Steve knows they aren't really trick or treating. He knows what headspace Bucky is in and tries his best to match it.   
"Not much," he responds. "You?"   
Bucky shakes his head, bangs flopping into his eyes. "Better off just stayin' put at the docks with Gene. Least I know the work's steady even if the pay is shit." Steve nods, though the mention of Gene nearly jars him out of the 30s headspace and into the present. It's a name he never expected to hear again, a friend long dead and buried. He examines Bucky's face closely for a second, but there are no signs of distress. He decides to let it go for now.   
"You're probably right," he agrees. "Just wish I could find something to do to help." They are lagging behind the rest of the group, their childish shouts fading into the distance, really putting Steve and Bucky in their own little world.   
"You're fine," Bucky pushes his shoulder a little and Steve lists to the side as if he's little again, though the pressure Bucky exerted was barely enough to graze him. Bucky inhales again, and Steve grins to himself. If Bucky wants him little, he can play little.   
"I wanna help, Buck. Feels like I'm always the one costin' us money instead of makin' it." He shrugs.   
Bucky stops on the sidewalk and places a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You help," he insists even as Steve averts his eyes to stare at a spot on the pavement. "What about those comics you do, hmm?"   
Steve shrugs. "It's not much."   
"It's enough."   
The two fall into companionable silence for a minute, walking along the sidewalk. He's not sure about Bucky, but Steve's mind is racing and he's still thinking about the damn dress uniform.   
Almost as if he can read minds, Bucky looks over at him and as soon as their eyes catch, Steve's stomach drops. "Wanna get out of here, Rogers?" Bucky asks, the same smooth cadence he used to use with dames accompanying his voice. The other Avengers are still within eyeshot, but not waiting up for them.   
"What you got in mind, Barnes?" He questions.   
Bucky raises an eyebrow, daring him. Steve puts a hand in the crook of his elbow - still thrilled he can do that in public, of his own free will - and allows Bucky to lead them back in the direction of Stark Tower. 

They barely make it in the elevator up to the penthouse before Steve is crowding Bucky against the elevator door, kissing him like his life depends on it. Bucky makes a muffled sound of surprise as his head cracks against the wall. "Jesus, Rogers," he breathes out as soon as Steve pulls away. "What's gotten into you?"   
Steve is breathing heavily and he knows his face is red from more than the wind outside. "You know I like that uniform, Barnes. I swear you wore it just to mess with me."   
The biggest grin splits Bucky's face and that lets Steve know his guess was right on the money. "Maybe I did, doll. You gotta problem?"   
Steve nearly growls as he leans back into Bucky, biting his lip so that Bucky whines in the exact way he likes. They are both panting when the elevator dings, announcing their arrival to the correct floor. "Well?" Bucky asks, mouth bitten red and hair tousled.   
Steve grabs his hand and leads him down the hall to his room.   
"Sit," he says once they get inside. He puts his hands on Bucky's shoulders and shoves him back on the bed.   
"Aye, aye, cap'n," Bucky quips.  
Steve's breath comes faster. "Shuddup Barnes," he warns.   
"Or what?" Bucky asks, eyes so dark they're almost black.   
"Or nothing," Steve threatens though he knows he'll never follow through. Especially not now, not when Bucky is leaning back on his bed. Hair tousled, tie askew, and wearing his dress uniform. Bucky's smirk tells Steve he knows exactly that.   
Steve kneels at Bucky's feet, and puts his hands on his thighs. Bucky leans down and kisses him softly. "Whatcha wanna do, baby doll?" He whispers. Steve gets red and is almost tempted to back down, to let Bucky take the lead. But damnit, he wants to do this right, wants to give Bucky something nice when he's all dressed up like this. But he still can't quite say these things out loud. So he pulls Bucky down farther, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck, as he whispers in his ear, "Wanna go down on you."   
Bucky fucking whines at that, honest-to-goodness. "Please," he spits out brokenly.   
That's all it takes for Steve to kneel back down and ever-so-slowly unzip Bucky's trousers. He pulls them down along with his boxers, scratching his nails along Bucky's thighs as he does so. Bucky's breathes come faster, little whimpers coming out occasionally. "God, Buck, you're gorgeous like this," Steve whispers. Bucky shifts a little, not quite moving his hips against Steve, but almost.   
Steve presses a kiss to Bucky's stomach and feels the muscles there jumping under his tongue. He licks down to Bucky's navel, swirls his tongue around there. Bucky groans louder. "Come on, Rogers, stop playing around," he grits out.   
Steve tsks. "What're you so impatient for Barnes?"   
Bucky groans as Steve accompanies his question by rubbing circles on his hip bones. He jerks his hips towards Steve for real this time. "Please," he says.   
"I've got you," Steve whispers before he places more kisses against Bucky's stomach and hips. He sucks a hickey into Bucky's hipbone to hear how his moans become high-pitched. After a few more pleas from Bucky, Steve leans back a little and looks up at Bucky as he finally takes Bucky's cock in his mouth. The noise Bucky makes at just that light pressure is music to Steve's ears as he sets to work on Bucky. Even though he promised himself he would be little, that it would be the 30s again, the one thing he absolutely loves about the present is the fact that he can deep throat Bucky without worrying about an asthma attack. So after swirling his tongue around the head of Bucky's dick a few times, he swallows him down all the way, his moans matching Bucky's as he does so. "God Stevie," he hears from above him. "You're so fucking good, not gonna take me long at all like this, not when I've been thinking about this all day, you going down on me in this uniform, getting me all messy for you." Bucky has always been good at dirty taking Steve, still is. Steve moans around his dick, and the vibrations drive Bucky crazy. His hips are moving more insistently, and Steve takes a deep breath through his nose, bobbing his head. He scratches his nails against Bucky's thighs, hurrying him along. After a few more seconds, Bucky comes hard, head thrown back, Steve's name dropping from his lips as he collapses back on the bed, sweaty and spent. He breathes for a few moments while Steve wipes the back of his mouth with his hand and enjoys the view of Bucky spread out on the bed, his dress uniform a mess.   
Suddenly, there's a hand in his hair, yanking him upright and on the bed next to Bucky. Bucky situates them so Steve is straddling him and blinks up at Steve.   
"Good?" Steve asks, suddenly a little shy. Bucky's answer is a searing kiss that has Steve moaning into his mouth and rocking his hips against Bucky's.   
"God," Bucky whispers as he pulls away to nip at Steve's collarbone. "You're so good for me baby doll, I know you get all wound up when you're goin' down on me, love you like that, you get so red."   
Steve vocabulary has basically been reduced to moans and whimpers. "I've got you," Bucky whispers as he rolls them over, his hand finding Steve's cock, causing Steve to let out a loud moan. "Bucky," he keens. "Please."   
"I know, honey," Bucky says, moving his hand more quickly as Steve's hips rock against him. "You're so good, I've got you, you're so good for me." Steve's all spread out and Bucky doesn't think he's ever looked more gorgeous, all red, his mouth fallen open. "Come on," he pleads. "Come on for me, Stevie, come on, be so good for me," he keeps whispering as Steve's hips move faster and his finger nails scrabble against Bucky's still-clothed shoulders.   
Finally, he comes, calling out Bucky's name as his back arches off the bed. Bucky keeps a tight hold on him as he settles down. "I've got you, honey," he says again as Steve curls into him, moans softer, calmer now.   
"Love you, jerk," Steve says sleepily.   
"Love you too punk," Bucky responds as he yawns himself. "Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fiancee in a facebook messenger chat. You're welcome.


End file.
